


braveheart lyanna

by bisexualgansey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other, fuck a rhaegar, in this house jon is not a targ he's a stark thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: in her tower, the past is the only escape she's got.





	braveheart lyanna

**Author's Note:**

> I love lyanna stark with my entire heart and she deserved way better

lyanna dreams. she closes her eyes and she goes away, far, far away from her tower of lies. 

she dreams of white trees and red leaves, of flying on horseback, racing with brandon while little ben cheers and ned, her quiet big brother. 

she can always sense the weight of his sad, happy smile on her back. the ned of her dreams is a picture of sorrow. always distant, always worried. 

he looks at her like he's seeing a ghost. 

like he's in that tower, crying out her name.

_I'm flesh and blood, gentle ned. I'm here. it's them who are gone. ___

they're racing again, back to before, back to the dream where everything is right. 

brandon is losing. that can't happen. brandon would cheat or else it wouldn't be convincing. yes, he has to cheat and she has to pretend to be cross at him. he'd laugh, pull her hair and they'd bicker and argue all the way back to winterfell. their father would wait for them, stern and yet so loving in his own timid way. 

that's what they'd do, her kind, reckless and juvenile big brother and her lord father. what they did, once, a long time ago. 

this was all her fault and it hurt, it hurt so much. they went to find her. they came south and they died and she would never get to look at them again and to apologize. instead, she keeps thinking about what she'd say, mumbling out her half of this ghost conversation like a mantra. 

_I was so naive, the fool who thought she could escape on a dragon's back and you died for it, you all did and it was my fault. you called him a ghost, brother, and you were right, he's so quiet when he locks the door, he never answers my questions or my screams. he has no face, he's a shadow and I can't hurt him. all I see are those murky, purple eyes I wish I could gauge out with my teeth. and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. _ ____

____this was a common dream of hers, the north and her family, all together like before. she'd close her eyes and feel the cold air and the wind passing through the leaves of weirwood trees. home. home. the very memory of it was painful like a cut not yet healed but she had to remember._ _ _ _

____she had to remember for the child._ _ _ _

____she thinks of father, brandon and she screams, she screams until she has no voice, only broken sobs. she thinks of little ben, how guilty he must feel, how alone._ _ _ _

____most of all, she thinks of ned. she has been listening in on her captors, she knows he's coming. her ned, always the one to find her when she hid in the godswood, always the one to bring her home. he would again._ _ _ _

____he would take the child, raise him. save him. he'd grow up where he ought to be, among his own. he was hers, hers, hers. a stark of winterfell, a child of the north._ _ _ _

____the third head of the dragon would be no dragon at all but a wolf, racing on a field of snow. she had vowed so._ _ _ _

____ned. dearest ned. you have to hurry. you have to promise._ _ _ _

____she closes her eyes again, lost in fever dreams._ _ _ _


End file.
